Alien Mates
are a fictional race of aliens that first appeared in episode 33 of the tokusatsu TV series, The Return of Ultraman in 1971. Another Alien Mates appeared in episode 32 of Ultraman Mebius in 2006. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2.1 m *Weight: 68 kg *Origin: Planet Mates History The Return of Ultraman Coming from a planet of the same name Alien Mates came to Earth to observe the planet's weather and pollution for his species wanted to make make a peaceful alliance with the people of Earth. However, after being on Earth for some time Mates was over come with the amount of pollution and was forced to take the disguise of a human until his strength returned. At the same time the pollution also prevented him from finding his UFO, which contained the monster Muruchi if he needed it. While searching for the UFO by digging holes he adopted a small orphan boy and raised him like his son back on his home world. Even though they loved each other like family they would be separated after MAT was observing the area. An angry mob was formed and knew Mates was an alien. A police officer opened fire and killed Mates, making his UFO summon the monster Muruchi. After Ultraman Jack defeated the biological weapon the Mates species would not return to Earth until the original's son came during Ultraman Mebius's time. Ultraman Mebius The son of the original Alien Mates reappeared in Ultraman Mebius episode 32 "Inheritance of the Monster Bearer". A UFO was one day spotted, by GUYS, approaching Tokyo. It landed in an area where Konomi's class where in. The UFO landed, and GUYS was sent in to investigate. On their way there, Mirai heard a voice in his head, telling him that it was Alien Mates who brought the UFO to earth, and he wanted to speak to him alone. Ryu and Mirai split up, and Mates appeared before Mirai in the thick forest. However, he had no intentions of harming anyone and wanted to make peaceful negotiations. He told a story about the first Alien Mates, who was his father and came to observe the weather, but was wrongfully killed long ago when Ultraman Jack was protecting the earth. He also revealed that a monster was inside his UFO, sleeping. It was the monster Muruchi. However, it was a new breed of Muruchi, which he called "Zoa Muruchi". He then expressed his grief for his father's death, but then proceeded to make some sort of compromise with Mirai, and they both were about to shake hands, but Mates was suddenly shot in the arm by Ryu who thought Mates had evil intentions. Mates was outraged,thinking Mirai had set him up, and he made a quick escape, out of the forest. He later found higher ground, and had his UFO take flight, and begin attacking the city nearby. His wound was bad, so he sat down, and assumed a human disguise. Then, the children from Konomi's class saw him and some of them offered a handkerchief for his wound, which perplexed him. The teacher came up and bandaged his wound properly, just before Mirai and Ryu found him. The UFO was still attacking the city, so Mirai ran ahead and became Ultraman Mebius, while Ryu stayed behind and kept an eye on Mates. After seeing Mebius, Mates decided to awaken Zoa Muruchi, and the two fought as Mates and Ryu looked on. Mates intended to use Zoa Muruchi to exact his revenge on man for killing his father, and Mirai "betraying" him earlier. Just then, the principal came up to him, as she knew the boy his father adopted while on Earth. After his father was killed, he continued digging holes in order to find Mates's UFO. A little girl had met him one such day, but they never met again until now. A rainstorm soon followed, and Mates watched as Zoa Muruchi fought for its life against Ultraman Mebius. It was now that he realized he had not only made a grave mistake, but he also sealed the fate of an innocent monster. He got down on his knees and was overcome with grief, but wanted to believe in human kindness again. He then called out to Mebius to end it. Zoa Muruchi fired his heat ray at Mebius, but it didn't hurt him any, and in the resulting explosion, Mebius used the Mebium beam, and destroyed Zoa Muruchi, after it let out one last anguish-filled cry. The next day, Mates met with Ryu and Mirai, announcing his leave, as well as seeming to apologize. Afterward. he got into his UFO, and left earth. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Mates can disguise himself as a human. *Telepathy: Mates is capable of a small form of telepathy; he can speak to others via their mind. *UFO: Mates controls a UFO that can emit powerful laser beams from the four holes on it' sides. It also contains the monster Zoa Muruchi, and Meits can release from the UFO at will. Gallery Alien Mates I sick.png|The first Alien Mates in Ultraman Mebius Alien Mates I RIP.png|Alien Mates Death in Ultraman Jack Ultramn Mbs Alun Mts.jpg|The second Alien Mates Alien Mates arives.png Ultrmn mbs mts.png Alien Mates shot arm.png Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Templates Category:Ultra Kaiju